Countdown
by JustCallMeBella
Summary: Countdown to Edward and Bella’s blossoming romance. All Human.
1. 10 & 9

Countdown.

**Countdown to Edward and Bella's blossoming romance. All Human.**

**Ten. 10. Diez. **

The number of days Bella would be on crutches.

Clumsy little Bella, always falling down. Normally unscathed, but not this time. He w as always there to help, mostly to keep her company when she needed it.

"So you're off your crutches in a few days?" he asked, as he was at her house one night, helping her with her Spanish homework. Bella had her leg propped up on a small pillow, and she nibbled lightly on the cap of her pen. A rare habit she had of doing, only when she was distracted or thinking hard about something in particular. She looked up at him, staring wide-eyed, as if she was embarrassed to be caught. "Thinking hard about something?"

"Yeah, you could say that. And I get off my crutches tomorrow, to be exact. I can walk without them, but the doctor ordered me to use them as a safety precaution, so no worries on it screwing up the healing process," she assured me.

Edward still slightly blamed Emmett for her broken ankle, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have fallen out of the tree, and if she hadn't fallen out of the tree, she wouldn't have landed on the root…

But in Edward knew Emmett hadn't intended for that to happen, but the moment was too good of an opportunity to pass up revenge. So Edward teamed up with Jasper, and they got their revenge, and they got it good. Suddenly, Clair de Lune started playing, and Edward's phone vibrated along with the tune.

"Um, I think Debussy is having a concert in your pants," she teased.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, as he realized that it was his phone. He pulled it out from his front pocket, and glanced at it quickly to see who exactly was calling. It read **JASPER** in bold letters across the front, and he flipped it open to answer. "Hey, hey man, what's up?"

"_Emmett just got out of the shower and he knows it was us. Just calling to give you a heads up. He's storming around the house right now, looking for you, but it seems as though he found out you're at Bella's. I'd run, bro." _

"Thanks," Edward said into the phone as he closed it, packing up his stuff at the same time.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest, and huffed out a sigh. "What did you do this time?" She questioned as if Edward always got into trouble.

"Well, I certainly did not put pink food coloring into Emmett's shampoo knowing well enough that he'd be dumb enough to use it during his shower. I mean, how sneaky do you think I am Bella? Have some trust. Revenge? Who cares about that?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't!" Bella screeched, with amusement hidden in her voice. She couldn't believe that innocent little Edward could be so underhanded as to pull a stunt like that. She laughed at the thought of him doing something like that. Turning Emmett's hair pink, was truly the ultimate plan of revenge against him.

Edward walked towards the door, and grabbed the handle before responding "Yeah, I did do it, but that was Jasper calling me to warn me that Emmett was looking for me, so until I'm sure Emmett doesn't want to suck my blood anymore, I'm gonna lay low. You know, climb trees and shenanigans like that," he said with a slight chuckle.

Bella laughed. "Hope you make it to tomorrow," she said, with fake enthusiasm. "Edward?" she called out to him just before he left.

He turned around in the doorway, and walked back towards her. "C'mere, closer," she instructed as Edwards happily obliged. He was completely caught off guard when she bent forward to hug him, and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away from her, his cheeks tinted a light pink, although Bella didn't seem to notice. "That's a thanks for everything you've done."

"For turning Emmett's hair pink, or for the help?" he questioned.

"Both, always both," was her reply.

"Maybe you should go climbing with Emmett more often…" Edward said, only as a joke. Bella reached behind her to grab a pillow to chuck at him, but her aim was off.

"Darn," she mumbled. "Don't you have to make a daring escape now?"

Edward snapped his fingers together, as if forgetting about the reason for leaving in the first place. "Right, I probably should leave now," he said, walking back towards the door, and then shutting it behind him, and then Bella heard the engine of the Volvo purr to life.

"Edward Cullen, you're truly something else…"

"_Get out of the Volvo now and take your beating like a men Edward!" _Bella heard Emmett's booming voice from down the street. She just heard the Volvo pick up speed and take off. "_Damn it!"_

Bella guessed that Edward had gotten away after all.

Bella corrected herself, Edward really was one in a million.

**Nine. 9. Nueve.**

The number of washings it took for Emmett's hair color to return to it's natural burly brown color.

The number of sets of games it took for Edward's volleyball team to come to the final match, before beating long time rival Jacob Black's team. Typically, they played best ouf of 3, and so far all games had involved all 3 sets, but since Edward's team had already defeated two other teams.

Nine was the number of intense hours a day Edwards spent for the past 9 days training to win. Edward's team had done nothing but eat, sleep, and a play volleyball.

The final round would be played a little differently, as a best ouf of 5 game, and so far Edward's team had 2 games. This could be the final one. With a score of 23-24, with Edward's team winning, all Jacob had to do was miss his serve, and the point would be ours.

Edward had always been the sports-y type of guy, playing a range of sports from the time he was 6 until. His partner on the court, Mike Newton, was a pretty good all around athlete as well, but couldn't compare to skills Edward had. The stands and suddenly grew quite in anticipation for -possibly- last serve of the day.

If we win this game, the trophy would be ours, and Edward and Mike would each recieve their own personal medals. Jacob bounced the ball a few times, waiting for the referee to blow his whistle, signaling that he was now able to serve.

Jacob took a few steps back, and the referee finally blew his whistle. Jacob threw the ball up nice and high, and jumped to hit it as it started to make its descent down, sending the ball flying over the net, into the court. Edward was ready in the back row, passing it up to the always-ready-to-set Mike, who set it outside left for Edward's attack, but the other team were able to stop Edward's fierce hit.

The rally countinued this way for a least another minute, neither team seemed willing to give up the point.

"Come on Edward, kick some ass!" Emmett boomed from the stands.

"Edward...Edward..." I started to chant, and soon others had joined in with me. It wasn't too long before almost everyone in the stands had joined in. The loudness of the voices just kept cresending up.

You could tell Edward and Mike's bodies were wanting to give up, to give in to the other team. Sweat was pooring down both of their faces as the ran all across the court chasing the ball.

"You can do it Edward!" Bella shouted. "Remember what I've told you, and you can win this!"

Edward stole a glance up at Bella, and knew exactly what she was talking about. The next set, Edward free-balled it over, giving the other team a nice easy set up. Just as Jacob jumped to hit the ball, Edward did too, blocking the ball, sending it back down onto Jacob's side of the court.

Bella, along with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, ran down onto the court to embrace him. "Oh my God, you did it!" Bella shrieked. She let go of him long enough for the offical to place a medal around his neck, but a second later, her arms were wrapped tight around him, and he snaked his arms around her.

"I'm actually feeling very forgiving today, so dinner will be on me tonight!" Emmett exclaimed out of excitment. "Let's head on over to my place to figure out what to eat," he suggested.

"You guys all go ahead, we'll meet with you later," Edward said, hinting that he wanted to tell Bella something.

The others packed up all their belongings and headed over to Emmett's house, leaving Bella and Edward behind. Edward leaned forward to take Bella's hand in his own, and she happily placed hers there for him.

"So what is that you wanted me alone for?" Bella questioned after the court had been deseted.

"You'll find out at 8 o'clock," he said with a smug look on his face.

Bella looked him in the eye, and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, it seemed as though 8 wouldn't come soon enough for her.

**So, do you guys like it? I was going to post the whole thing into a one-shot, but decided that would be too long, so I'm going to aim for 2 parts per chapter. Sound good? Tell me in a review (:**

**Reviews would be lovely, especially since I'm new at this. Critiques welcome.**

**-Bella.**


	2. 8 & 7

**Oh shaps. I forgot to put a disclaimer up last time. My bad. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Twilight, do you seroiusly think I would write about Edward Cullen and Bella? Pscha, no.**

**Oh, and I decided that Edward and Bella's time would be at 8 the following day, because Edward so gosh darn tired after the intesne game. (: Ha, no. Actually, I just wanted to put in this part of the story. So, enjoy.**

**Eight. 8. Ocho.**

The number of hours that Bella's dreams revolved around Edward. That wasn't really a big surprise to anyone though.

A normal person only sleeps eight hours a night.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister annoucned to the gathering. She looked up, and gazed into his deep emerald eyes, thinking about how perfect he really was. She looked towards the perfectly-messed-up bronze hair that lie upon his pale skin, which seemed to glow in contrast to his black tuxedo.

He was doing the same for her. Her long brown hair, in perfect wringlets down her back, her veil hiding the beauty of her face, her white dress, her chocolate brown eyes...and then he glanced down, catching sight of the silver, diamond encrusted ring that lie upon her ring finger.

"I love you..." he mouthed to her.

"Me, too," she replied quiet enough so that only he would hear. He reached up to wipe the stray tear that started to fall down her cheek. The both leaned in, so close to the feeling of the embrace of their lips merging together to seal the life long union.

So close to becoming husband and wife...

_BEEP. _Went the alarm clock on Bella's dresser. She opened her eyes slowly, only to discover that she was not at a church, but in her own room, under the covers of her bed.

Sunlight, for once, flowed though the window of her room, and Bella found it almost like a chore to get up and close the blinds.

"Ugh, too bright," Bella mumbled. "I should be married by now..." she muttered under her breath.

"Woah there tiger, you haven't even told him yet, and you're already thinking about marriage?" said a perky voice. Bella jumped back in surprise, she had no idea that Alice would be at her house at...she glanced over to the clock, at 7:30am. "You guys could always enlope in Vegas, you know. Maybe then you would stop driving everyone crazy..." Alice teased, a smirk on her pixie-like face.

Bella ignored her, and walked out to the bathroom, wanting to escape whatever Alice's intentions were for the day before them. She was having dinner with Edward tonight at 8. _Only 12 and a half more hours to go..._she thought to herself before returning to Alice, who intended to take her shopping.

**Seven. 7. Siete.**

The number of times Bella's cell phone rang before she finally answered it. She was in her 1950's Chevy truck, on her way over to the Cullen household, for Alice _insisted _that she help Bella get ready for her date. Bella was just about to pull into the hard-to-find driveway that would wind for 3 miles through forest, before opening up and exposing a mansion.

"Hello...?" Bella asked, after checking the caller-ID, turns out she didn't know who the caller was.

"Is this Bella Swan?" Someone on the other line questioned.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" She said, trying not to get agitated with the caller.

"Actually, we have some bad news for you. This is St. Vincent's Medical Center, in Jacksonville, Florida. We regret to inform you that a relative of yours um," there was a pause on the phone as the receptionest looked for the name she was looking for. "Renee Dwyer has passed away. She was in collusion with a drunk driver about 3 hours ago, and was killed almost instantly. Her husband, Phil, was also killed in this acc-" Bella didn't let her finish. She slamed the phone shut, and threw it down onto the floor of her truck.

She parked the car, and ran into the house. She didn't care who she ran into, as long as someone was there to catch her and stop her. Edward was the first person she saw, and she ran into his arms, with almost enough force to knock him over. She couldn't help it anymore, the tears began to pour down her face.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked her softly as her scooped her up into his arms, to carry him to his bedroom. He set her gently down onto his massive bed. Bella couldn't compose herself enough to talk for at least another 13 minutes.

"She's gone Edward," she finally managed to choke out, and you could hear the pain in her voice. Her brown eyes were shiny with more tears, just begging to be let loose. He decided to comfort her, pulling her into his arms, and cradeling her close to his body. His shirt soon became stained with tears, but he honestly didn't care. "I-I lost my mother, and I j-j-just found out. A drunk driver...hit her head on...she was killed o-on the impact. I don't know what to do Edward..." she said, stuttering the entire time through out the explaination.

Edward just pulled her that much tighter against him, wanted to desperatly do something, anything to help her. "....she's not going to be there anymore. Phil was killed too, but not as quickly as she was..." she contiuned.

Edward reached down and wiped away the falling tear as it slid down her face. It took a lot of restraint to not kiss her, he knew that kissing her in this vunerable state would just make matters worse. "I miss her so much," she said after a long silence.

It only took 7 more minutes for Bella to finally quit crying long enough, and to fall asleep in Edward's arms. He gently lifted her up, so that he could come out from underneath her, and laid her back down on top of his bed. Edward couldn't help himself anymore, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, oh-so-softly, hoping not to disturb her. He turned around, and started to head out the door.

"Edward...please don't go," she softly called out to him. He happily obliged, and layed down on the bed next to her, and she moved closer towards him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep now, Bella," he whipsered softly in her ear.

**Okay, so I'm not too sure as to how I liked this chapter, but whatever floats your boat. **

**Haha, I never really noticed how awkward it is writing a story with a character who has the same name as you...it just feels strange, like I should write something else there instead...you understand what I'm saying? No? Oh, well never mind then.**

**Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter, you guys rock. Oh, and thanks to Kaylee1038 for noticing my POV change on accident last chapter, my bad (: If you any of you guys find anything else like that, let me know.**

**Reviews are lovely.**

**-Bella**


	3. 6 & 5

**Six. 6. Seis.**

The number of ways Edward thought about telling Bella.

As Bella laid there, in a deep sleep, in Edward's arms, he began to actually think about telling her how he really feels.

It really shouldn't have been that hard for him, he'd been an honor roll student his whole life, and always seeming to do exceptional in English.

But for once, he was at a loss for words. He sat there, pondering as to what to do. He finally came to the decision and to take the chicken's way out, and to write a note.

Edward carefully unwrapped his arms, as to not disturb Bella, and slowly got off his bed, and made his way over to the desk in a secluded corner of his room. He quietly took out a pencil, and some sheets of paper.

Bella,

I just want to keep this short and simple.

I've liked you for quite some time now.

He quickly scratched that out, crumpled the paper, and threw it into the waste basket on the side of the desk.

Hey Bells,

There's someone who's liked you for-

He didn't even finish this one, shaking his head. It sounded too stalker-ish. He crumpled this one as he did the other.

S'up Bella, - and he stopped right there.

He almost cringed.

Edward didn't have to write anything to know that that was lame – even for him. His forth and fifth efforts consisted poetry, but Edward hated poetry. He couldn't stand it, and it always made him wonder why poets couldn't just say things straight up? The wordplay was sometimes so deep to him – but was it necessary?

Not right.

Edward ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair as he wrote his sad excuse at a sixth effort. It's always a sad thing when someone gives you sympathy, but when it came from your self…it was sad, and pathetic.

Terribly sad.

Bella,

I really like you. Do you like me back?

Circle yes or no.

He let out a frustrated sigh, and tore that piece up to shreds before putting in the waste basket. It was so immature, terribly grade-school like. Edward moved to the couch, and collapsed on it, sighing again. He really wanted to get this off his chest, before it seemed to eat him alive.

Six times he tried.

It was hopeless.

**Five. 5. Cinco.**

The sentence made of four simple words sent her mind whirling, almost bouncing off her skull's walls.

Edward's in love with you.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had shocked her with this statement, and what made it even scarier was that it was that it seemed to be true – almost tangible if it was touchable. There was no threat, but still…Bella was stunned.

She was mute as they told her, her mouth hanging slight open in shock.

They told her everything, from when Edward first began to show interest starting freshman year, to now.

"Edward…loves me?" she questioned, looking into each of her friends' eyes, looking for a sign that this was some sick joke. She saw no such thing. They all nodded their heads, confirming that it was, indeed, the truth. Edward was probably going to murder them for telling her, but it had to be done sometime or another. She shook her head. No…He couldn't be…"Seriously? But he can't love me…"

"But he does, Bells," Emmett replied, slightly frustrated that Bella wasn't accepting it. "…so deal with it. You can do one of either two things. Give him a chance to let him love you, or break his heart. Which one would you prefer?" Emmett said, with a slight hint of joking-ness in his voice.

Bella just couldn't digest it, but then she questioned herself. Why had she been so jumpy, so angry, and so prone to snap at anyone whenever Edward had a date?

"Can you see them going out?"

Alice look confused, they had just been discussing some up-and-coming celebrities. "Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart?"

"No, Edward and Tanya! Stop brining it up!"

She was keeping everyone's interest at heart.

Yes. She was convinced that's what she was doing – looking out for the greater good because that's how she was. Looking out for everyone's interests before her own, right?

Alice and Rosalie had hinted at it before, and Bella had almost hoped it was true. She almost believed it, as she walked away from her house, over to the Cullen's, and walking right in. She was almost hurt at the sight in front of her.

Edward lip-locking with Tanya.

And there had been the truth. And Bella didn't let it bother her. It was fine with her.

It was totally fine that they had started a relationship, but two weeks later, when things had ended, Bella felt that a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't sure why, but it felt great. Tanya had been the worst person to Bella ever since they met.

Bella would have loved that if for one minute, she had been as brave and bold as Rosalie. Maybe if she was, she would have tripped the little witch, making her fall on her face, or pelting her with those hard pool balls as Tanya confronted Bella one day.

Where had this feeling or animosity come from?

She didn't have time to analyze the cause, and she came to a startling discovery. She didn't even have to analyze anything, because deep down, she knew the root of the cause.

Bella sighed, "Where is he?"

"In his room," Jasper replied, pointing upwards to the third floor of the Cullen house.

Before anyone else could say anything, she was gone. "…wow, that was fast…" Emmett said.

Bella practically skipped two stairs at a time. She was at his door in record time, and began to bang on it, probably louder than necessary. "Edward, its Bella!"

"Come in," he answered. Bella opened the door, and found Edward lounging on his couch casually. "Hey, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" He says, as he picks up the remote to pause the CD that was currently playing.

"Funny you should ask that…" Bella felt the blush beginning to creep up into her cheeks. She looked him straight in the eye. "Edward, I know we're best friends. Actually, really close. I mean, you have always been there for me, when I fell down the stairs in Phoenix, to when my mom died, so I'll be grateful for all those times, but I have a question I want you to answer honestly,"

Edward suddenly looked confused, "What are you getting at?"

"I won't get mad, I swear, but I want you to answer this question, and no one else," she quietly said, and looked down to her Converse. She took in a quick, deep breath, before looking up into his deep, emerald green eyes, the eyes she had come to love so much because they were always filled with such a sweet and innocence glint all the time.

"…Edward, do you love me?"

**Hehe, I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but the answer will come in number 4, and I just didn't feel like typing it now (:**

**And I'm sorry about the long wait, our computer crashed, and my dad's laptop is for office use only, so I couldn't really do much until we got it fixed. But I will try to update again this weekend, but most likely not sooner. I've been super busy with homework, volleyball, basketball, and other things, and mid-terms are coming up quickly.**

**So, I'm sorry.**

**And also, I don't mean to sound needy, but I really do love your reviews, and if you don't review, I'll tell Edward you hate Volvos. (Hmm, I know I read that threat on here somewhere, but I can't remember where, if you know, let me know (: )**

**-Bella.**


End file.
